


Back in Time

by lilithilien



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Prompt: simmer, Roger suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/pseuds/lilithilien





	Back in Time

The North Carolina Highland Gathering claimed to “take visitors back in time.” Their destination was a mythical past in which waves of Scots had settled these Carolinas, taming its forests and shaping its mountains to their will. Roger had always had a soft spot for such nostalgia, even knowing, as a historian, that he was indulging in a fantasy. When the festival transported visitors “back in time,” they did it with Highland sword dances and ceilidhs, with haggis simmering in great stainless steel vats, and with whisky, so much whisky, even if New World ingredients transformed it to sweet bourbon.

Not this. Not the searing burn of rope on his raw wrists, or the relentless gait of the horse dragging him onward for endless miles. Not the blisters shredding his bare feet or the handful of mush doled out begrudgingly at the end of the day, as if the Indians are disappointed that he is not yet dead. Roger is seeing the New World in a way that the celebrating crowds of the Highland Gathering can never imagine. Not with dancing and whisky, but with steps that take him further from Fraser’s Ridge, further from Brianna, further back in time.


End file.
